In Accordance
by Imaginarygriffin
Summary: Right after the events of the movie, Pitch has a visitor who saves him from his fearlings. But, Pitch isn't happy to see his visitor. What does this visitor have to offer to pitch? And what does this man have planned for the guardians? involves my OC... possibly one-sided OcxJack. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Do We Have a Deal?

**Imaginarygriffin: **Hi everyone. this is my first fanfic.. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

It was only five minutes after Pitch was attacked and taken to his lair by the very fearlings he had created. He was still screaming in fear, and trying his best to fight off the black stallions. Suddenly an unruly laughter filled the dark palace and the fearlings abruptly splashed to the floor as their bodies became nothing but water.

Pitch looked up in surprise to see little lights floating and flickering in and out throughout the shadow palace. The fear from his face drained into a look of confusion as the laughter came to an end.

"Look at you! You look Pathetic!" A man spoke almost excitedly. Pitch looked around his lair. He spotted a man step out from behind the glowing globe. The man had black shoulder length hair, one of his eyes shown like gold; the other was a never ending pool of amethyst. A look of complete amusement was plastered over his face. Pitch knew this man all too well; Myelin, the spirit with control over chaos. And he was the last person he wanted to see right now –with exception to the guardians, of course.

"Is that all you came here for? To laugh at me?" Pitch growled angerly.

"Haha… Oh Pitch~! No, it's not. I just came here to tell you I told you so. I told you it would end this way," a smirk ran up Myelin's face, "But… My offer still stands. It doesn't have to end just yet~! If you really want to rule this world, and be rid of the guardians forever, you will have to partner up with me."

A look of disgust ran over Pitch's face as he gained back his composure and stood up, brushing his robe off. He absolutely hated Myelin, but at the moment he would like nothing better than to get his revenge. And that was only going to happen if he became partners with Myelin… No.. it was more like Myelin would Be the king and Pitch would do whatever The spirit of chaos wanted… all for what? To get rid of the guardians? But then the world wouldn't truly be his, it would be Myelin's.

"So? What do you say? I could help you out! Or I can just leave you here with your nightmares." Myelin half asked half threatened. He slowly glided over to pitch's side, "If you want it, you are going to need my help. And I'm willing to give you anything you may need."

"What for? Why would you help me?"

Myelin tilted his head and stared blankly at the king of nightmares. After a few uncomfortable seconds, a creepy smile spread across Myelin's face as he finally answered, "Because it would prove to be most amusing."

"And the only price is that I have to do as you say?"

Some of the flickering lights began to explode into nothingness, "You remember well, friend. Of course you do have some freedoms, but if I say fallback, it means fallback. If you disobey, you will be punished." Pitched really didn't like being the underling, but if he wanted the guardians gone, he had no other choice. It was then that he remembered the last words Myelin said from their previous encounter.

_"Fear cannot linger without Choas."_

Suddenly, Pitch had an idea. He would have Myelin help him destroy the guardians, then he would backstab the spirit of chaos, making him the ruler of the world.

Pitch could help but smirk at the thought, "Alright, I will be your tool."

* * *

**Imaginarygriffin:** Sooo, what did you think? I would like critiques that would help me make this a better fanfic.. um.. Dont know if i'm going to continue or not.. but i do sense some challenges for the guardians...


	2. They Don't Expect a Thing

**Imaginarygriffin:** Thanks for reading this far.. Ummm I don't have many warnings so far... I hope you all continue to enjoy this story...

**I DONT OWN THESE CHARACTERS except for my precious Myelin3**

** 1 Week Later**

It had been a whole week since Pitch had last seen Myelin, which he considered himself to be extremely lucky in that regard. It was rather strange that Myelin would leave him alone after Pitch had accepted his offer. He had thought that the chaotic man would never leave his side once he agreed, but he hadn't heard a thing from him since that day.

He paced through his palace trying to remember the exact reason that he hated Myelin. He couldn't remember exactly why he just knew being around the crazed man was not his favorite thing to do. He just couldn't stand being around the overly excited man. Excited… Perhaps that was the reason; he was always excited about something, or perhaps it just bothered Pitch that he could never tell what the other was thinking.

Whenever he thought he had figured the man out, the spirit of chaos would always alter his actions or way of thinking. And he always laughed while he did so. Pitch eventually gave up on trying to figure out what exactly the man was thinking. He didn't even want to think about the man, he wasn't worth thinking about in Pitch's opinion.

It was then that pitch heard a strange popping noise behind him. Before he had the chance to look behind him, he felt a pair of chilled hands cover his eye as his vision was blocked, "Guess who!" an all too familiar excited voice rang out.

"Myelin your being childish." He snarled, raising his hand up and pulling the hands away from his face.

"Pitch is being a mean!" Myelin cried out to no one in particular, "And I came all this way to give you something too! If you're going to be mean then I won't give it to you!"

"Good," Pitch waved his hand to shoo the spirit while walking away, "What makes you think I want anything from you?"

"Because… It'll make you stronger," Myelin pulled out a vial from a shoulder bag that hung at his side, the strap pulling horizontally down his chest.

Pitch turned and looked at the vial in Myelin feminine hand, then into Myelin's eye skeptically, "Stronger? How will anything you give me make me stronger, Frightening children is what makes me stronger," He was nearly glaring daggers into the other man who simply just smiled madly.

"Yes, that's how you become stronger, but with this concoction it will make all the more scarier to children. If you don't take this tonic we will have to slowly make children more and more afraid of you," The Chaos Spirit floated over and circled around The Nightmare King, "And that will take to long for my plans… See the Guardians think they defeated you, if you come back in a month or so they won't be expecting it. And with me by your side they won't be able to stop you," He smiled up at Pitch then raised his hand to stroke his grey cheek.

Pitch drew back to get away from the strange touch, "And what is this Tonic? What will it do exactly?"

"Hahaha.. no more questions. Just drink it," A look of malice made itself known on Myelin features, it was obvious to Pitch that he would never know what he was about to drink

* * *

It had been a week since the guardians had defeated Pitch, The Nightmare King, and Jack felt better than he had in the 300 some years he had lived. He felt so much pride for becoming a guardian so that he could forever protect children around the world. He wandered the forest near the lake where he was born. He lightly tapped a few trees with his staff; ice swiftly covered the trees upon contact.

The temperature around him quickly dropped and snow gently started to fall over the forest. He smiled to himself as the memories of the day he officially became a guardian flooded his mind. It was times like this that he usually considered boring, but he did enjoy the peace of the moment, especially after the fight with Pitch.

Tooth had gone back to her palace and continued her work; she even went out in the field to collect the teeth herself. She cooed gleefully at how well the children took care of their teeth; breathing and flossing every night. She flew back to the tooth palace with the teeth she had collected, now happier then she had been previously to the battle with Pitch.

Sandman was very happy about still being alive. Submitting to fear was just about the scariest thing he had done. He didn't think he was going to survive the onslaught of darkness. Now that Pitch was defeated, he happily sent and delivered dreams to the precious sleeping children. He smiled while strings of golden sand left his sandy cloud.

Bunny went back to the Warren, and lounged around. He lazed around eat as many carrots as he wanted, not having a care in the world. Some days he decided to paint a few eggs here and there. He loved the little eggs, he would watch them run around the Warren smiling at their actions.

North was making more wonders out of ice, replacing the flying train the yeti's had broken before the battle with pitch. He thought about how great Christmas was going to be this year, determined to make it spectacular, to make up for the tragedy of Easter. He would get out of his office and check the progression of toys being made by the yetis. He would tell them how they could make the toy better.

* * *

None of them expected a thing. And that was the key that Meylin was going to use to gain his victory. That and getting the idiot Pitch to become a darker force in the world. Only counting on horse shaped fearlings wasn't going to cut it. There are darker things that can be made or thought of.

"…No more questions. Just drink it" Meylin could see that Pitch really didn't want to drink it. He made the scariest face he could think of. He watched as Pitch realized he was in no position to argue with him.

Meylin smiled inwardly as the nightmare king took the flask from his hands and downed the strange liquid inside, "It will be forty-eight hours until you begin to realize your full potential, my dear." With that he let himself sink into the floor, leaving Pitch to be with himself.

* * *

**Imaginarygriffin:** I hope you all enjoyed that. I have the hardest time writing The guardian stuff.. like Jack and I are polar opposites. He's very lively and im very mello.. anywho.. please review.. its appreciated!


	3. And So They Meet!

**Imaginarygriffin: **Hello~! No warnings for this chapter... except that creeping ensues ~! Thank You For Reviewing! I got very excited! And it made me want to write more! Haha..This next week I'll be super busy, I'll either be dead because the end of the world or I'll be working bascially everyday this week.. So i'll try and type up the next chapter soonish.

Thanks again for reviews! 3

* * *

Myelin returned to his dimension, he spotted the pot where he had created the elixir. He brought his hand up to his face and slowly began to cackle. The cackling roared into psychotic laughter, echoing down the empty halls. Every room was left empty, save a throne and the pot in the room where he stood. His eye widened and the pot slowly melted into a pile of tinsel.

"It's time to dance!" The tinsel began to slither around forming into several white snakes. Myelin continued to laugh as he leapt around the empty room. He circled around the room making sure not to land on the snakes, "My my, My lady, You are quiet beautiful tonight!"

He then stopped all movement, not a sound came out of him as he watched the snake directly in front of him. He bent down and picked it up, "Is it you who will be chosen tonight? I suppose it is, isn't it?" he looked to the other snakes, lighting the other snakes' tails aflame. He began to cackle once more at the sound of the dying snakes were making. The snake he held looked almost relieved, knowing it was not the one to die tonight.

"Pretty little thing," Myelin stroked the snake, "I want to visit the sweet little Jack Frost. It's obvious he is the reason Pitch lost. The moon is quite good at knowing how to deal with threats. Let us make no mistakes this round. You are to watch Pretty little Jack. You are going report to me any findings after my own visit with him. Understood?" His snakling slid its tongue out in response, "Good. Now go my dear, find Jack Frost, and then tell me his location!"

Myelin flung the snake letting it teleport to where it was told to go.

Myelin threw his arms out and chucked his head back in wild laughter, spinning around, "JAAACKKKKIEEEE! IT'S TIME WE FINALLY MET, MY SNOW ANGEL! AHAHAHAHAHA~!" He yelled out as he flung himself, landing on his back.

* * *

Jack Frost was gliding on the wind through the city he considered home, frosting over the windows and giggling while causing snow to fall around the town. Even though it had been just a week since he had last seen Jamie and the others, he decided he wanted to play with his first believers again. Another snow day wouldn't hurt, would it?

He was sure that North was going to kill him for it. But being able to play with some of the kids he protected would be well worth it, especially since he had planned this to be the last snow day until next winter. North had told him that He had to be more responsible, and to limit how many snow days he gave the kids, and something else about how important school was for them. But by that point Jack was bored with the conversation and began to see how many elves he could freeze before North would notice. He only succeeded in freezing about eight elves.

He ran around the city making sure every inch was covered in snow; the sun was going come up soon. He couldn't wait to see the children's happy faces at all the snow he had made fall. He made his way around to the gate of Jamie's house he balanced on top of the gate, walking back and forth. Within five minutes, he got impatient how the sun was taking too long to rise, so he went and looked through the window of Jamie's room. The clock read 5:59am. About an hour until the kids would start to get up for school. He was now beyond impatient. He looked around the scenery to see if there was something that would pique his interests for about an hour, but nothing seemed to catch his eye. He scanned over the scenery once more. This time he saw movement by the tree.

He thought it might have just been snow falling from a tree, but something seemed strange about the movement. He leapt over to investigate what it was, he might as well check it out, he had nothing else to do. As he rounded the tree his eyes opened slightly in surprised to see a white snake. Snakes didn't normally stick around when the cold snow came in, "Hey little guy, what are you doing out here in the cold?"

The snake looked up at Jack then slithered quickly over to another tree

"Hey, wait up!" Jack called out following the snake deeper into the forest.

* * *

"You found him so quickly! I think you're my favorite minion!" Myelin telepathically talked to the snake, "Lead him to the hollow tree, I will be waiting for you there!" Myelin became a smoke cloud and popped into a tree with quite a large hole in it, he comfortably sat in the opening, waiting patiently for his minion to lead Jack Frost to him.

* * *

The snake slowly lead Jack to the hallow tree where his master lay waiting. The snake would sometimes glide away two or three trees, sometimes he let jack catch up to him and allow jack to ask something or even touch the snake before it took off again.

Jack giggled innocently enjoying the game the snake was playing, not a care in the world. He wondered why the cold-blooded creature was out this time of year, but he didn't put much thought into it as he chased the minion of chaos.

Myelin was able to spot Jack from the distance. A smile crept up his face as Jack unknowingly got closer and closer to him. As soon as Jack got within a tree or so away from Myelin, myelin had his snake creature disappear. He sat there, staring down at his prey.

* * *

Jack watched as the snake hid behind another tree, he walked up slowly trying not to make a noise, and then quickly looked around the tree expecting to see the snake there. However, the snake wasn't there. He was a bit surprised but continued to look around for the snake behind other trees, until his eyes noticed a dark figure in a tree.

Jack looked over to Myelin, who just continued to stare down at him. He was a bit taken aback, then figured it was a just a man who was looking at the tree behind him. He walked cautiously to check behind some other trees. He glanced back to the man sitting in the tree; again the man was looking directly at him. He was a bit confused as to how a grown man could see him, but brushed the thought out of his mind. Maybe the man had seen where the snake had gone, "Hey, you didn't happen to see a snake go by here, did you?"

Myelin slid off from where he was perched, landing on his feet, "I did see a snake, but if you ask that Mushroom, he'd tell you differently." he answered calmly, walking closer to Jack, then circling around him. Jack looked around to try and find a mushroom, but all he found were trees and snow. Jack could sense something strange about the man, but decided to ignore the feeling.

"Did you see where it went?" Jack asked, not wanting to look back into the golden and plum colored irises. For some reason the man's eyes unsettled him.

"I did." Was all he said back. Myelin wanted nothing more than to freak out the frost angel, but he didn't want Jack to run off and warn the other guardians about him. So, he finished his circle around Jack, then leaned against a tree, again staring at Jack's face with no expression on his own.

Jack looked over to see what expression was on the other's face. By not telling him where the snake went, was the man playing with him? Or was he just being a jerk? But the expression he saw was not what he thought he'd see. There was no expression on the man's face. Jack's own face scrunched up in confusion as he took a few weary steps away from the man.

"Can you tell me which way it went?"

"I could…" Jack was getting a bit angry, "But why don't you and I talk first?"

"Talk?...About what?" He wanted to get out of there, something wasn't right. He unconsciously tightened his grip on his staff, and snow began to fall lightly around the two men.

Myelin looked up at the snow and raised his hand up to catch a few flakes, "Look Jackie, you're making it snow again. It's quite beautiful, but this would be better," Glitter began to fall alongside the snow, "wouldn't it?"

Jack looked around at the glitter, "H-How'd you do that, and how do you know who I am?" He also stretched out his hand to catch the falling snow and glitter. Jack looked at the flecks in his hand, and then over to the strange man.

"But look now!" Myelin exclaimed excitedly as the glitter transformed into a red liquid, almost like blood. Jack jumped back, obviously a bit freaked out and quickly wiped his hand off on his pants before quickly looking back at the odd man, "Who are you? What have you done?"

"I'm no one… And that snake, it's quite safe." Myelin's voice sounded quite happy but he glared over at Jack.

"What did you do to the snake?" Jack was alarmed for the creature's safety.

"It's just a snake, Jackie. I sent it home."

It bothered Jack that the man knew exactly who he was, and even had a nickname for him and by 'sent home'… Jack assumed the worst, "By sent home, do you mean-?"

"Did I kill the snake?" Jack merely nodded and wide eyed. Myelin burst out into a fit of laughter and kicked himself off the tree, "Oh Jackie," Myelin placed his arm around Jack's shoulders. Jack looked at the man's face. He was a bit off guard for what he saw; the man's face was pointed forward, but he was looking directly at jack from the side, "I promised I wouldn't kill that snake. He did quite a good job today. My snake brought you here. I just wanted to meet you, my little Jackie. You are quite interesting, aren't you?" Myelin dropped his voice down to a whisper and turned his head to finally face Jack while his hand came up and stroked Jack's jaw line.

Jack mentally shivered as he wiggled out of Myelin's hold, "Wait," gaining back his composure, "Just... Just tell me what's going on." His thoughts were spinning, what was wrong with this man? This man was a bit creepy. Who was this man? Was the snake really safe? It was obvious this man wasn't just a man anymore; he had strange powers- his thoughts were interrupted by the man's answer.

"We are talking... and it's snowing," Myelin looked back up at the sky. Jack mentally slapped himself; he should have seen that answer coming. Something about this man wasn't right. But jack couldn't put his finger on it.

"Where is the snake? If it's really safe, then prove it," Once he made sure the snake was safe, he'd leave and forget this encounter ever happened, but half of him wanted to tell the other guardians about this man. Maybe they would know who he was.

"Why do you care so much for my little girl? If you care so much about her, then would you want to take her away from me?" His voice was laced in hurt but he smiled up at Jack. He glanced downward and whispered, "Shhh… He'll hear you, my dear," He then looked back up at Jack like he hadn't done anything strange.

Jack looked skeptically at Myelin, backing away slightly, "I-I just want to know if the snake is okay, alright."

"And what guarantees her safety once you're gone?" He kept his smile on as he asked this question, which disturbed Jack to no end. But the man had a point. He looked down to the ground as he thought of what could possibly happen once he had left, "Little Jackie isn't too bright is he?"

"Would you let me keep the snake?" That was the only way to insure the snake's safety. Little did he know that he was practically putty in Myelin's hands.

"Yes." Jack suddenly had a bad feeling. That was practically the first time the man gave him a straight answer, "I don't really want her anyway. You obviously care about her way more than I do," The snake came out from Myelin's sleeve and wrapped itself around the man's hand. Myelin stretched out his arm, "Here, take her."

Jack didn't know what to do, the bad feeling he had wasn't leaving, but he couldn't just leave the snake with the lunatic. He reached out and the snake left the hand of her master, and slithered up Jack's sleeve.

"She doesn't need to eat or even be protected from the cold; she is just like any spirit. I hope she will enjoy being with you, Jackiee~!"

"Just one more thing. Who are you? What's your name? I don't think it's fair that you get to know who I am, what my name is, and I not know anything about you."

"The moon forbade me from telling anyone that. So, until the moon allows me I will tell you." Jack instantly believed Myelin upon the mention of the moon, it didn't even occur to Jack that Myelin was lying.

"I see. But why would the moon do that to you?"

"The same reason he did _that_ to you." Myelin placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, looking very serious.

"Huh?" was all he could get out until he formed the question, "What do you mean by _that_?"

"Well if you don't know, then there's no reason for me to go around scaring you now is there… heehee. I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. But it isn't my place to say anything," Myelin laughed like he was a bit nervous and stroked up from Jack shoulder to his ear, then took his hand away, "Looks like I've said too much. Forgive me Jackie~! I should get going now." Myelin turned and started walking away.

"Wait!" Jack called out. Myelin stopped, turning his head slightly to let Jack know that he had his attention, "If you can't tell me who you are then what should I call you?" The bad feeling Jack had had diminished somewhat, but it was still there. Maybe he could get a name to ask the other Guardians about from this man. Chances are that they would know something about him.

"You can call me the man with no name."

"Hmmm…" Jack thought for a bit, "That's a rather long title don't you think?"

"HAHaHAHAhahaha.. ahhhhh….. How about Change? You can call me Change; the goblins will enjoy that one." Meylin started walking again, "Your children friends are waking up now, Deary~! Our time has ended," he said before he vanished behind a tree.

"…" Jack stayed silent. Jack looked to the snake that sat on his shoulder. He didn't know weather to be alarmed at the appearance of the strange spirit, or to just ignore it.

* * *

**Imaginarygriffin:** How'd you like that? :33 Please review! I made this chapter longer! Yay for long chapters!


	4. Love to See Pain

**Imaginarygriffin: **It's a little shorter than the last chapter, I'll try to make the next chapter a bit longer.

* * *

(4 months before the movie)

Pitch glared angrily at the globe in the grand hall of his palace, he stood as he silently contemplated different ways to make the annoyingly bright little lights on the globe vanish. He hated the little lights and what they represented, but if he went to the core of his anger, he was just tired of not being believed in. He felt lonely and unwanted.

Slowly his plan was coming together. He knew that to be needed he had to rid the world of the pesky guardians. He almost had turning dreams into nightmares perfected, which meant his plans would soon be set into motion.

He narrowed his eyes with an angry sigh. Suddenly, His vision went black, "GUESS WHOOOO?"

Pitch growled lividly and shoved the intruder away from him, "OooooOooooO~! Pitch, dear, why so angry? Wait wait! Don't tell me! Let me guess~! Are you feeling lonely again?"

"Go away," Pitch snarled, "I don't have time for your shenanigans."

"Hahahahaha! Really? Pitch, we have all the time in the world."

"Didn't I tell you to leave? You're not welcome here."

"Awww~! You _are_ lonely."

Pitch couldn't help but bring his hand up to rest on his forehead momentarily (A.N.- Facepalm Yay!), "Can't you see that I'm busy?" He dropped his hand and turned his glare to Myelin.

"I have a nice family, you know! If you're lonely, you should come visit~! We should do dinner some time. What are you doing anyways? You know Pitch, it's weird how you were staring at this globe here,' Myelin glided up and sat on top of the glowing globe.

Pitch's glare only deepened and gritted the words out between his teeth, "Your so called family is nothing more than imaginary people, and if you really must know, I'm going to destroy those guardians."

Myelin smirked down at the Nightmare King, "Really? How do you plan on accomplishing that?" He asked while lying back on the globe in an almost suggestive manner.

"I've developed a way, that's all you need to know, now leave."

"I can help you~! Then you won't be so lonely. I can guarantee their demise, if you only do as I say." Myelin offered excitedly, smiling innocently at Pitch.

It was the Nightmare King's turn to laugh, after his laugh he quickly glared back at Myelin, "I won't even need your help, it's not like I was begging for it to begin with, now go."

Myelin allowed himself to slip off the globe, landing on his feet, then he rounded the globe, "You know Pitch," His voice was very serious, "Fear cannot linger without Chaos." He went behind the globe once more and allowed himself to sink into the floor, leaving the spirit of fear to plot by himself once more.

* * *

(Present time)

Jack stood still for a minute or so after Myelin left. He watched wondrously as the red snow lost all color and returned once more to the pure white snow that he was so used to. He didn't know what to do anymore. He did want to go play with the kids, but he also wanted to run off and find one of the other guardians, and ask them about the man who called himself Change.

He decided he should do the responsible thing and go ask someone about Change. He somewhat feared he wouldn't be able to hide his concern from Jamie and his friends. He didn't want them to start worrying about him, that's the last thing he would ever want.

He had the wind pick him up and he flew towards the tooth palace, perhaps Tooth was there. He relaxed a bit at the familiar feeling of wind rushing past him and through his hair.

* * *

Pitch lay on the floor of the main chamber of his palace of darkness in a cold sweat. A small droplet made its way down the side of his face. He had never been so uncomfortable in his entire existence. His entire body ached, muscles tightening and feeling as if they were being sliced away at.

He knew drinking that weird elixir was a bad idea. He hoped that all this pain would be well worth what was to come. It was becoming increasingly tougher to keep his mind focused on anything but the pain. He was so distracted by the effects of the elixir that he didn't even notice when Myelin made his way back into the lair.

"Oh-hoho! Look at you!" Myelin watched, admiring the pain afflicted body on the floor, "Does it hurt?" he already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from Pitch himself. The answer he received was a little grunt. A sadistic smile spread over Myelin's face, "That's too bad," He walked over and knelt over in front of Pitch, still smiling.

Pitch lightly glared up at Myelin, who was thoroughly enjoying himself. Myelin dropped his arm and let his finger slide up Pitch's face. The Nightmare King Scrunched his face up in pain, it felt as if his skin was being peeled off where ever he was touched.

"You know," Myelin took his arm away and stuffed it into his pocket, bringing out a little glass bottle with another liquid inside it, "This will make all that pain go away," Pitch eyed the little bottle like it was a lifeline, "Do you want it?"

He did want it, but he didn't want to admit that. He didn't like looking weak. But since he was given something to make him stronger, he figured Myelin already saw him as weak. So, pitch grunted again.

"Open up~!" Myelin took the lid off, holding the bottle above Pitch's open mouth. He slowly tilted it, and right when the liquid began to drip out from the bottle, Myelin moved his arm away and allowed the liquid to spill onto the ground. Pitch gasped and watched in horror as the liquid went to waste, "Ooops! My hand slipped," Myelin then erupted into a fit of laughter at the shocked look on Pitch's face.

If Pitch was still considering on whether to destroy Myelin or not, there were no questions left. He was definitely going to make Myelin regret ever living. He now hated the Chaos spirit more than he hated any one of the guardians

After Myelin finished with his fit of laughter he calmed down, "Awwww~! Are you angry with me? Poor thing. Would you like to know who I visited today?" He looked down at Pitch to see if he would answer. When he didn't receive one, he continued anyway, "I went and talked with my little Jackie, He's a darling, Isn't he? I just want to snatch him up and never let him go. I can almost see why you would rather become a family with him rather than me. Hahaha~!"

Silence then filled the shadow palace, Myelin just watched as Pitch dealt with the intense pain; it amused him to no end. He wanted to see the nightmare king at his worst, nothing would make him happier. He purposely created the elixir to transform Pitch painfully into a more powerful spirit. But this power would only aid Pitch as long as Myelin allowed. He didn't want Pitch to ever believe he was more powerful than him.

* * *

Jack finally reached the Tooth Palace, the structure always amazed him. He landed softly on one of the platforms, admiring the palace. Several fairies stopped to stare at Jack. He waved at the tiny crowd and smiled sweetly, which made the little fairies blush, then they busied on with their duties.

Before he could turn his head back to look for Tooth, he was mauled into a tight hug, "Ah! Jack, it feels like forever since we last saw each other! Even though it's only been like, what? A week now?"

"Hey Tooth," He lightly hugged the Tooth Fairy back, the embrace didn't last long. Tooth let go and attended to some of her fairies and quickly turned her attention back to Jack "I actually came here to ask you something."

"Really? Like what? Is North still lecturing you? He only does that because he cares."

"Ah, no. It's not about North, I ran into this weird guy and wanted to know stuff about him."

"Weird guy?"

"Well, he had one yellow eye and one purple eye, with black hair. And I think he was crazy, I saved this little guy from him," Jack pulled the white snake from his jacket pocket.

"Oooh. Look at it, it's so small. Kind of cute!" She looked back to jack from the snake, "I don't know anyone by that description. I'm sorry I'm not much help."

Jack furrowed his brows, "Do you think any of the others would know?"

"Sandy might! He's been around way longer than any of us," She chirped happily, glad she could at least give some advice.

"Hmm.. alright, thanks Tooth," He smiled at her then turned to leave.

"Um, Jack!" She called out before he could leave.

He turned back, "Yeah?"

"Oh… Nothing! Be safe!"

"Thanks," He turned once more, and rode the wind away from the Tooth Palace.

* * *

**Imaginarygriffin: **There you go~! not too exciting... Umm. review please! Reviews make me very happy! I do plan on keeping this at least PG-13 rated but I'm flexible.. If you want to see any pairings then tell me. My friend wants MyelinXJack... What say you?


	5. Hold Me

**Imaginarygriffin: **Hey guys! I know it's been about a week since I last posted, but I was working every single day. X,x

I made this chapter about 2,500 words! I hope you enjoy it!

**WARNINGS!- **Light Gayness going on in this chapter.. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

I DON'T OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR IT'S CHARACTERS. I only own my dear Myelin! 3

* * *

"What's this? Jack went to the Tooth Fairy, now he's off to find Sandman? Oh this isn't good. Isn't good at all." Myelin stood up. If Pitch wasn't in so much pain he would have chuckled with a smirk plastered over his face. But for now his pain filled glare remained, "Isn't wonderful Pitch! Jackie is a bit unpredictable. I hate when people don't do as I plan."

Myelin turned away and spoke to the serpent that was with Jack, "Darling, I need you to bite the boy, and then take him to my dimension." He turned back to look down at Pitch, "I'm going to leave for a while, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. Do not, under any circumstances go frighten any children if I take too long. It will ruin everything, and you will never have your revenge against the guardians… But now you probably hate me more than the guardians at this moment, if that's the case then you want revenge over the pain I put you through… But it isn't me who is causing your pain. You chose to drink that elixir, you chose this pain. Don't go blaming others on your own decisions."

All Pitch could do was deepen his glare at the, for once, serious man standing over him. Pitch watched as Myelin's form melted into the floor, and once again he was left to ponder over the words Myelin left him with.

* * *

Jack was soaring through the air looking for where Sandy was, He had no idea where to look first, he should probably go to where there were sleeping children. He'd be able to trace the golden sand back to Sandy's cloud. He felt the snake slither down his arm, he smiled down at his new friend until the snake opened its mouth and clamped it's fangs down into the skin of Jacks wrist. Jack let out a surprised yelp and was about to try to shake the serpent off but forgot all about it as he was teleported somewhere. He was teleported to… he didn't know how to describe where he was. He'd never seen such a place before.

The snake unhinged his fangs from Jacks wrist and dropped to the floor and slithered away from Jack. Two droplets of blood raced down his slim wrist. Jack looked around trying to ignore the bite marks, all he saw was white, there was no end to the empty space. He turned looking for anything; his eyes immediately saw a form lying on the ground, the form looked like an injured man. He ran over to the form, "Hey are you alright?" Jack grabbed the man's shoulder and turned the limp figure to see who it was. He didn't like who he had found. He immediately recognized the man as Change. The strange cape that clung to its owner and the raven black hair, "Hey, wake up! Tell me where I am!"

Myelin's gold eye opened slightly as he groaned, opening his other eye, he looked up to see Jack's worried face. He fought back the urge to break out a wide smile, "Jack," He croaked out.

"Change, what happened? Where are we?"

Myelin placed a confused look on his face as he pretended to slowly start understanding what Jack was asking. He sat up, and then slowly looked around, he let a little smile appear on his feature, "Not where I remember being," He then let out a sigh.

"I'll go look for a way out!" Jack declared and jumped up and began to run off.

"Wait, Jack!" He reached out to grab for Jack, but he caught onto thin air, "Don't leave me!" Myelin changed his appearance into a look of fear; his voice shook as he whispered, "Please, Jack!"

Jack stopped and swiftly turned around and looked down at Myelin, he was debating whether to keep going or not, "Just wait here, I'll be back. I promise."

Myelins face of fear didn't waver, if anything, it intensified, "Jack, Please don't leave me!"

Jack looked down then back up to Myelin, He couldn't leave someone in such a state; giving in to his pleas he walked back, "Are you hurt anywhere? Can you walk?" Jack kneeled down, he hated seeing people in fear, this man may have been a bit on the strange side, but it broke Jack's heart to see him in such a state.

"I don't want to be here again! Jack, don't leave me alone here. "

"You've been here before? So you know where this is?"

"No… I don't. I've been here before, but I don't know anything about it. There's nowhere to go, it's just empty and it's empty… and empty and empty and empty-"

"Hey calm down, it's going to be alright."

"It's empty, Jack! There's no way out." Myelin grabbed onto Jack's shoulders then buried his face into Jack's chest.

"Are you sure? How'd you get out last time?"

"I don't know, I just feel asleep and then I was back in the city I was before." Myelin looked up at Jack, "Please Jack, please, Please stay with me!"

"Okay, okay! Just calm down, everything is going to be just fine. Is this place really actually empty? Did you find anything at all?"

"I..I don't remember… I walked for…" He looked down, pretending to gauge how long he walked for, "What felt like days… Wait!... There was something, Jack…. There are no shadows in this place. No shadows… But I- I found my shadow one day."

"No shadows?" Jack looked down expecting to see his own shadow, but just as Change had said, his shadow was not there, "Wait, you found your shadow?"

"I woke up and… I had a shadow. Hahahahaha! And the shadow stayed with me. It never left! HAHAHAAHaHAhahahahahaha" Myelin let go of Jack and curled up in on himself in a nervous fit of laughter. Jack just watched in concern for the man, "HAhahahaaa, Do you know what that means? There is a shadow monster lurking in this place, haha..haha.. hahahaha," Myelin silenced himself, then quietly spoke, "Please stay with me Jack."

"I'm right here, don't worry so much," The news that there was something else lurking in this place put Jack on edge. It was somewhat terrifying in its own way. Jack wouldn't know how he would react if he suddenly had a shadow in a place where there were no shadows.

"Please stay with me," Myelin looked up at Jack with pleading eyes. Jack didn't know how to deal with this situation, what else could he say to put the man's mind at ease?

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm here."

"You'll stay with me?"

"Yeah, I'm going to stay right here with you."

"By my side? For how long? How long before you leave me?"

Why did he need so much reassurance? "Yeah, I'm staying with you, right here, by your side as long as we're here."

That was what Myelin was waiting for. His whole composure changed as soon as those words left Jack's lips. Myelin stood up with a look of authority that had taken over him, "May those words bind you, my little snow angel." His voice was steady and in control. It seemed to Jack as if Change was a whole different person. Myelin reached down and stroked Jack's cheek. He loved the feel of the chilled skin under his own, he had to act now, now that he had distracted the boy enough. He reached out and violently grabbed Jack's staff, then ripped it away from the boy.

"Hey!" Jack immediately reached to take his beloved staff back, but Myelin was too quick. The spirit of chaos dodged every feeble attempt Jack tried at getting it back.

"You won't be needing this anymore, my dear." Jack watched as a shadow formed underneath his staff. Myelin let go of the staff and let the shadow swallow his frost angel's source of power. Jack reached out again but the staff slipped past his fingers into the shadow. Jack was horrified, and a sudden urge of anger and panic overwhelmed him, he glared up at Myelin, "Oh don't look at me like that. The thing is useless here, my angel."

"Give it back." Jack continued to glare at the spirit of chaos, who just smiled at him.

"Try to convince me with a good enough reason why I should give it back."

Jack's glare melted into a look of mild confusion, then his eye's dropped to the floor. He went over plenty of reasons; from it being the source of his power, to he didn't feel comfortable without it, but what kind of answer would Change decide was good enough to give the staff back. He felt as if nothing would satisfy the lunatic, "I-I…."

"Did you enjoy my acting? It was quite impressive don't you think?"

"It's more like lying."

"I do that quite often too…. But that wasn't my question, boy. How was my acting? I had you convinced didn't I?" Myelin wore the biggest smile.

Jack didn't want to satisfy Change with his answer, "I…" was all he could get out.

"You're too kind!" the pleased look left Myelin face, "Since you now know I'm somewhat a sort of threat to you it's no use hiding my identity from you any longer, I am Myelin."

Jack looked up at Myelin with a hurt look. Any of the trust he had left in the man was no more. How could the man lie about the Moon, "You- How.. Why would you-?"

"Why would I lie? Hahaha! Because it makes fun things happen, Jackie~!" Myelin walked back a few paces then sat down on his invisible throne, "You're probably wondering about my plans for you, are you not?"

To Jack's surprise, a little piece of him was wondering what was next for him now that he was stuck here with no way out, "I- yeah… but how-?"

"I'll tell you what I have planned for you, and the _others_. You and the others will be stuck in my dimension. Of course the others will be kept in a different room from you all together."

"You… You're keeping me here? Why?" Jack could feel the anger and panic rising in his chest, Myelin also took notice to the effects he caused in the boy.

"So you're going to blame me for what you decided to do? Haha.. Everyone is the same. I'm not keeping you here. You are now bound to me by your own words. You said it yourself that you would stay by my side as long as we are here… and we are going to be here for a very long time, my beautiful angel."

The only thing Jack could think to do at this point was to run, he turned and started running, trying to get as far away from Myelin as possible, "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Myelin called out. Jack didn't listen; he needed to get away from the man. He ran, and ran, and then crashed into an invisible wall.

"No!" Jack exclaimed hitting his fists against the wall. He ran along the wall to crash into another one. It slowly started moving towards him, "No!" He repeated, and started pushing against the wall as hard as he could, but it was no use.

"If you come here, I won't have to force you, but then again I don't mind using force. Just come here for a few minutes, then I won't have to make this place smaller, I do prefer it to be more open. I will let you explore later."

Jack turned to face Myelin. When he turned he saw Myelin Standing right in front of him, startled he attempted to back up, "Or we could do this in a different way," Meylin suggested.

Jack's back hit the wall which was no longer moving, "Don't! Don't come any closer!" Panic filled ice blue eyes looked into amused heterochromatic eyes; Jack really wished he had his staff right now. Without his staff he was left practically defenseless against Myelin.

Myelin took a few small steps closer to his prey, he painted his face with a look of care before he whispered, "Jack?" he finally had his snow angel cornered, oh the things he could to do to mess this boy up. He lifted his arm, letting his hand rest on the nook of Jack's slender neck.

Jack blushed lightly, not knowing how to react in this situation. He'd never let anyone get this close to him before, "W-What?" He asked feeling a nervous shiver run down his spine, but no matter how panicked he was he never once looked away from Myelin. Myelin brought his other hand to rest on the top of Jack's hip. Jack was doing his best not to look uncomfortable, but Myelin knew all too well what he was causing the other to feel.

"Jack," He repeated, now stroking Jack's cheek, "I want you to hold me." Myelin's hands slid down and grab Jacks hands; he then turned his body around, his back against Jack's chest. Myelin forced Jack's arms to come up and stiffly hold him, "Doesn't it feel nice, Jack?"

Jack couldn't say anything; by this point his eyes were screwed shut, while his blush deepened. Myelin tilted his head back to rest on Jack's shoulder, "Jack," He whispered again. Jack could feel Myelin breath tickle his cheek. One of Myelin's hands guided one of Jack's arms to tighten around his waist; the other was guided up his chest. The spirit of chaos turned his head slightly just enough to rest against Jack's jawline. Myelin smiled almost sweetly as he felt Jack's heart race faster and faster, "Breathe, Jack."

Jack's eyes shot open, he didn't even realize he was holding his breath. He exhaled quickly, and just as quickly took another breath in. In a way he did enjoy holding another person, he did enjoy what was happening. He had never realized how much his body had craved to hold somebody, but Myelin was not that somebody. Myelin was a lair, a lunatic, and a twister of situations. Myelin knew just the right way to make things he wanted to happen. All in all, Myelin was a person Jack not only didn't trust but also disliked, "S-stop."

"Stop? Haha, Oh Jack, I'm not doing anything." At this point, Myelin only lightly rested his hands over Jack's. Realizing this, Jack slightly let go to the other man. Myelin turned to face Jack, "Jack," He smiled at the frost spirit then looked down to his lips. Deciding to leave those for another time, he brought one arm up to hook around Jack's neck, and let his head rest on the other shoulder, "Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack." The spirit of chaos then pressed his body against Jack's.

"I said stop!" Jack grabbed Myelin by his shoulders and pushed him away. He knew there was nowhere to run, but he walked away from Myelin, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket with an annoyed look covering his face.

Myelin smiled maliciously then descended into his shadow and left his dimension. Jack walked until he found the next invisible wall, sensing something was off, he turned around quickly. He was overcome with a bit of relief when he couldn't find Myelin, but a part of him was still in a panic, not knowing when the crazy man would return.

* * *

**Imaginarygriffin: **There you go! Hope you enjoyed. Please review

shola57- Yes! I Love both Pandora Hearts and RotG! :3 Those are both my absolute favorites! Thanks for reviewing 3 3

XxSpiritWolfxX- Thank you for your input! Thanks for reviewing

The Bloodless- I wrote more ! Thanks for the review

Hessian304- Thanks for the review! 3


	6. Decisions

**Imaginarygriffin:** wow! super long chapter this time! I hope you all enjoy it~!

And Myelins plans are finally revealed! ^^

I DONT OWN ANYTHING! Except Myelin and this story. 3

* * *

Myelin appeared before Pitch again, slightly in a better mood. His smile shone brightly, "I'm feeling a bit bored with your situation Pitch, and a bit generous. I did enjoy watching you for a time, but it's gotten mind-numbingly boring." Myelin snapped his fingers. The pain Pitch was experiencing suddenly disappeared, "Feeling better, dear?"

Pitch sat up, with wide eyes he looked over at the Chaos Spirit. He wondered why Myelin didn't just do that in the first place, but tossed the thought to the side in anger, knowing full well he'd never understand. He opened his mouth to yell at Myelin, but before he had the chance, Myelin pushed his finger against his grey lips, "No need to yell, my dear. You'll ruin my mood. And if you do that I'll make the pain come back tenfold. You are not to talk, not a word. Just listen."

The one thing Pitch didn't want to do at the moment was listen to anymore of the nonsense Myelin was going to spew. He sat, looking...no, glaring up at the chipper spirit.

"I've given you a gift, Pitch. I need you to go frighten exactly two children tonight. No more, no less. All you need to do is cause their dreams to become a nightmare, that's all you have to do. When you've finished, return here immediately. The guardians must never realize that you are a part of this. See where I'm going with this?"

"No, I-"

"SHUT. UP!" Myelin yelled at Pitch, causing pitch to glare harder, "I'll spell it out for you, darling. If they don't know you are a part of my scheme, then they will come after me. You'll be free at the end of the war, in fact you have no need to fight in this war, but that's only if they never realize you are helping me. See the benefits now?"

"I-" Pitch attempted to speak yet again.

"I SAID SHUT UP! Didn't you hear me? Is it that difficult to just nod your head?" Myelin spouted… His attitude once more changed to his chipper self, "But that'd be asking too much don't you think?" Myelin asked, and then answered himself, "It's not. Even a toddler would be able to follow my instructions." Pitch watched silently as Myelin argued with himself, "Really? A toddler? I suppose you're right. But you're implying that my favorite boogyman is quite stupid!" Myelin started to laugh. The laughter started out low then rose to a full out cackle, "ahhhh..haha.. You are too funny. I'm not implying that he's stupid. He is Stupid!" Pitch didn't enjoy listening to this conversation, especially since it was about how stupid Myelin thought he was, but his anger washed into an annoyed glare. "Shhh… look, you hurt his feelings," Myelin stopped and peeked over at Pitch.

"No, I wouldn't say I hurt his feelings, he looks more fed up about something," Myelin whispered to himself, "Why is he still here? Didn't you tell him what to do?" Myelin looked over Pitch again, "You're right! Pitch! What are you doing? GO! Frighten the world out of those two children!"

Pitch didn't say a word as he slowly picked himself up off the floor. He dusted himself off slowly, cautious not to make the Chaos spirit angry.

"Remember to come right back here, you're going to be very secluded for the next few months, but at least you'll survive this ordeal, whatever the outcome is." Silently Pitch slipped into a shadow and disappeared from his shadow palace. Myelin sighed heavily, "What should I do now? I'm bored again, what to do, what to do. AHHHRRGHH, I wanna play with my angel some more… but would it be too soon? I only gave him a few minutes to himself. And I did promise he could explore… I don't think he'd explore if I was watching him. Ahhhh~! He's so stubborn. Oh! But it shouldn't take Pitch to long to return! Perhaps I could annoy him some more! Then, I'll go visit an old friend of mine! Hahaha! Sounds like a plan~!"

Myelin waited. He tried to be patient, but it seemed Pitch really was taking his time with frightening children. He had told Pitch to scare two children. Two! It should only take him a few moments. What on earth could cause Pitch to take so long? Myelin was starting to get annoyed, and he had been in such a good mood too. All he really wanted to do was to muddle with his frost angel's mind and feelings. Jack was the most interesting person Myelin had gotten the chance to mess with.

Myelin started pacing the main hall of the Shadow palace; eventually he had even gotten bored with pacing, so he stood in front of the globe and stared at the glowing lights. Eventually there will be no lights glowing on that little globe. That little thought made the chaos spirit grin madly, yes very soon. Soon the children will enter his dimension never to leave again. And there is no way any of the guardians will be able to help those poor children.

The elixir didn't enhance Pitch's abilities in one bit, all it did was make the children who were frightened by pitch leave this world and enter into the dimension of Chaos. At the moment Myelin was still debating if he would keep the children alive, or just let them waste away. Either way he didn't care. He wanted to torment Jack with the knowledge that the children were there with him, but it'd probably best to keep that bit hidden from the frost angel, at least for a few months.

Myelin shut his eyes and started to daydream of things he wanted to test out on his Angel, he stood silently in front of the globe with a wicked smiled on his face. His angel may have rejected him today but soon he won't know anything else but him.

It was in this moment when Pitch returned. He materialized to the side of Myelin through a dark shadow. He appeared from the shadow hoping the King of Chaos would be nowhere to be found. But right as he came out from the shadow, the first thing he saw was the very thing he didn't want to see. He mentally groaned, It was strange to see Myelin in such a calm manner. He was just standing there, eyes closed and a genuine smile on his face. It looked rather peaceful, but Pitch knew it was too far from the truth. If that man was genuinely smiling, it meant something very bad or unspeakable was going to happen. The man's eyes slowly opened, instantly noticing The Shadow king.

"You're back," Myelin said excitedly, but his face rapidly turned sour, "You're Late! Why'd you take so long! You made me wait five minutes. It doesn't actually take that long does it?"

"I had expected that you left, and so I took my time." Pitch waved his hand dismissively.

"You're a fool! In those few minutes of doing nothing you could've been found out! and everything I've prepared would go to waste! Is that what you wanted? To ruin your revenge? To ruin my fun? One little mistake, just one, and all of this will be for nothing, you'd be dead, and I will still be here! Probably laughing at your corpse, but that fact doesn't matter. Is that what you wanted by taking your time?"

"You're over exaggerating the consequences a bit don't you think?" he bitterly spat out.

"Don't get too full of yourself Pitch! You are nothing without me. Like it or not, that's the truth. So from now on I will have to come and monitor how long you take."

"There will be no need for that. From now on, I will be much more swift with me duties, if it means keeping you away from here."

"Well, let hope so, for your sake. You are to give nightmares to two Different children every night, do not overlap. Different children every night. Do this and stay by it. By time the Guardians realize what's going on, it will be too late~! But the first child you are to frighten tomorrow will be this one here." Myelin pointed to a specific light on the globe, "Is that understood?"

"Yes, I understand." Pitch agreed easily just to get the Chaos King out of his Palace.

"Alright. I'm leaving now to visit a friend," Myelin's form melted into the ground, and he appeared before the one and only Sandman, "Hello, dear old friend~!"

Sandman jumped slightly in surprise, but waved back in a reply with a slight smile. It had been much too long since Myelin had come to visit him, he had wondered if the Chaos spirit was doing well or not.

Myelin sat down on the sand cloud next to where sandman was standing, "I was just wondering about some things lately. Forgive me for the timing, with the whole incident you had with Pitch" Sandman shook his head then gave Myelin two thumbs up, telling that it was quite alright to ask away. He then made a question mark over his head, asking what his predicament was, so Myelin continued, "How would I make someone care for me? I don't understand this concept. You see, I've tried and tried to make friends, but so far you're the only one I can call a true friend. Can you tell me what I'm doing wrong?"

Sandman grabbed Myelin's shoulder, "I want to make someone care for me, but at the same time I want to make them hurt, I want them to break down into nothing, a sobbing heap of nothingness. No, I want to get passed that, make them numb to everything I throw at them." Sandman's grasp tightened, the chaos spirit looked back at the little man. The dream spirit shook his head silently, he knew Myelin had strange and even violent tendencies, but he always encouraged the Chaos Spirit to do the right thing.

Myelin sighed, "I suppose you're right. I'll try being nice for a while. But that's going to get boring really fast." He stood up, "Thanks Sandman." He said before once again melting away, he didn't want to be near the short man longer than he had to. He trusted Myelin more than Myelin was comfortable with. Hopefully after this whole ordeal, Sandman would never trust him again. He popped back into his dimension, He stood still and quiet, finding interest in watching Jack. Jack was feeling over one of the walls, looking for anything, maybe a door or a window.

He watched how Jack's muscles moved underneath the clothing he had on. It always amazed Myelin how the human body worked, muscles pushing and pulling in different ways. He admired Jack's form; again he was reminded of his predicament. He wanted to see Jack in every way possible, he wanted to see Jack when his heart could burst from happiness, but he also wanted to see Jack's heart flood over in agony. To see Jack at complete and utter peace, or to see Jack's body twitch lightly, not being able to handle the amount of pain he was in. His talk with Sandman didn't really help with coming up with an answer on what to do.

He didn't like being undecided on anything, this was definitely a first for Myelin. To win his Angel's heart, or to win his fear, anxiety, and dread, either way he didn't care. In a way, his predicament was Jack's fault to begin with. If Jack had just ignored their first encounter and forgot about him, as Myelin had planned, then this wouldn't be happening. But, he was glad he was able to steal his Angel away from the world. Jack was his Angel, his.

It was then that Myelin decided to speak, "If you're looking for a door, there is one right over here." Jack spun around with wide eyes.

"Really?" He asked skeptically. He had checked that wall earlier, and didn't find a single crevice.

"Did you enjoy exploring while I was gone, love?"

"How long have you been watching me?"

"Just a few minutes. Did you want to explore other rooms in my dimension?"

"N-No. I was just-"

"Looking for a way out? Relax, my angel. The only way out of this place is through my shadow. No amount of doors or passage ways will lead you to your freedom. If you be a good little boy, then I may grant you a bit of freedom."

"How do I know you aren't lying again?"

"You don't. Many other people just assume I'm lying all the time. But come here and try this door. I'll let you explore this room here. Doesn't that sound fun?" Jack stood still for a few moments, and then hesitantly took a step forward. He was a bit wary; would the door really be there? His hesitant steps broke out into a straightforward walk towards Myelin, the whole time he kept eye contact with the black haired man. Jack stopped just a few feet from Myelin. They stood looking at each other. Myelin was the first to break the eye contact, glancing down at Jack's dirtied wrist, "Oh my goodness. Jack!"

Myelin leapt up and grabbed Jack's wrist. Jack jumped back trying to avoid contact with Myelin, but Myelin's hand grasped firmly around Jack's wrist. He pulled Jack's arm towards him, inspecting the wound he had told his snake to inflict, "How terrible! Does it still hurt?" He looked up at Jack in fake concern, knowing full well the poison from his snake caused immense pain.

"N-Not really," Jack replied, wincing slightly while pulling his hand away.

Myelin grabbed his arm again, pulling it towards him once more, "So it does still hurt, you're just ignoring the pain! If it hurt, you should have told me sooner. I can make the pain go away," He pulled Jack's wrist up to his lips, kissing it slowly. He let his tongue lap at some of the dried blood.

Jack tried to pull away again, this time succeeding in breaking free from Myelin, "St-Stop."

Myelin looked up at Jack with a dangerous glare, "So you'd rather become ill and potentially die than to let me fix it up for you?"

"No, I jus-" Myelin took ahold of Jack, forcing his body to turn around, and then pushed him down to the ground, his back landing against the wall, "Hey!" Myelin smirked at the flustered boy. He knelt down and climbed his way up to straddle Jack's hips. "Get off!" Jack couldn't believe this was happening again, he struggled to break free, but Myelin had succeeded in capturing him.

"Shhhhh, My angel," Myelin whispered as he pulled Jack's head to his chest, cradling it lovingly. He stroked Jack's white locks, and deeply inhaling Jack's scent, "Give me your hand, my angel."

"I don-"

"Give it to me," Myelin released Jack's head, and gently pushed him back against the wall to look at his beautiful face, "Give me your hand, or I won't get off of you." Jack looked down at his wrist and back up to Myelin, and then raised his arm so the other man could take a hold of it, "Jack?" Myelin asked as he took his arm and brought it up a few centimeters away from his face.

"What?"

"I want you to enjoy this," He pushed the icy sleeve of Jack's hoodie down, and then licked up the chilled skin to the bite wound. Jack blushed and looked away from Myelin, the feeling of the other man's tongue on his skin made him want to shiver, he felt as if his belly did a flip-flopping motion, or that it was about to flutter away, in other words he was strangely nervous. His breathing was becoming erratic, and he couldn't watch what Myelin was doing.

The King of Chaos loved to see his angel in this state. He was thoroughly enjoying the taste of his angel, he made sure to lick away all the dried blood surrounding the wound on Jack's wrist. Jack slowly began to noticed that every time the other's tongue or mouth went over the wound the pain began to dissipate.

Myelin watched Jack's facial expressions while he administered his first aid, his angel looked away from him at first trying to hide a light shade of blush. He loved the blush that covered the boy's cheeks. Myelin watched amused as Jack shut his eyes, obviously trying to wish away this situation. He could tell that his angel was enjoying this more than he wanted to. And when Jack finally realized the pain was vanishing, his eyes opened slightly, and stole a glance at Myelin, but quickly looked away. Myelin lapped again at the wound, loving the taste of his angel; he never wanted this moment to end. But all things must come to an end, he licked once more, allowing the bite mark to vanish from the wrist, "There you go, my dear."

Jack looked back up at Myelin, and then to his wrist, bringing his arm slightly closer to inspect it. He was amazed that the bite marks were completely gone, "How'd you do that?"

Myelin didn't answer; he just stood up, and opened a white door. The door creaked loudly, "Come now. I've decided this will be your new room. I can't have you in my throne room the entire time of your stay."

Jack picked himself up, a sad look on his face, "You really are keeping me here."

"Did I ever give you a reason to think otherwise?"

"You told me to assume you lied about everything."

"No, that's what most other people do. The real trick is to figure out when I'm lying and when I'm not. Everything I've ever told you has a hint of truth in it…. Shhhhhhh... Don't tell him that…. Why not...? Don't lie to my Angel. He deserves better... I'm not finished messing with him."

"Messing? Messing with me? That's what you're doing? If that's all you're doing then-"

Myelin turned his attention back to Jack, "Messing with you? No… I'm not. But he is. Don't worry my Angel; I'll protect you from him. I wouldn't want to see any harm come to you, My Angel. My beautiful, beautiful Angel," Myelin smiled sweetly, and then grabbed Jack, bringing him into a hug once again, "I love you, Jack. I love you so much I can barely stand it."

"What? No! Stop!" Jack became annoyed; everything Myelin did or said contradicted himself. Jack no longer wanted to try and figure this man out. It was too confusing, and made his mind hurt. He pushed Myelin away for the second time that day, "Wha-? What's wrong with you? You're crazy or something, I- I... Just, what are you? What do you want?" He asked, his frustration growing by the second.

"Why do you care?" Myelin asked almost angrily.

"I-" Jack tried to come up with a reason, but he couldn't, "I don't, really."

"If you didn't care then why would you ask?"

"I.. If I'm going to be stuck here with you for all eternity, I should at least understand something about you. Don't you think?" Jack blurted out without thinking; he was surprised at his own answer.

"You want to know something about me, so you can understand me? What a laugh. The only thing you need to know is what I've already told you," Myelin glared at Jack, "But I suppose you should know one more thing. You are my possession. Make me angry and you will be punished."

"What? How am I-? I'm no one's poss-"

"Get in your room." Myelin pointed towards the entrance to the invisible room, "I've heard enough from you at the moment."

"Wait! I-"

"Uuugh!" Myelin snatched the back of Jack's neck and forced him to stumble into the room, "You really are such a child, Jack! You shouldn't pry in places that would be better kept hidden."

Jack landed ungracefully onto the floor, "Ow!" He turned quickly, the last thing he saw before Myelin slammed the door shut was his angry glare. He didn't know he would have made the man so angry just by asking a few questions. If he had known, he wouldn't have asked. He slowly picked himself up, then placed a hand on the unseen wall. He searched for a knob to the door, but found nothing. He continued searching for anything along the walls, when he got to the other side of the room he bumped into a bed. He let his hands explore over the large blanket covered mattress. He sat down on the mattress, realizing that his hands were shaking. He let out a sigh and fell back onto the bed.

Maybe he had overreacted, but how else was he supposed to respond to Myelin's supposed declaration of love? He didn't know whether to believe what Myelin had said, or to ignore it. He quickly decided to ignore it, but he didn't realize it would be so hard to ignore. He lay on his back, that scene replying through his head, over and over.

"_I Love you, Jack… So much I can barely stand it."_

Remembering it made his heart flutter lightly, "No," his voice broke as he turned onto his side, curling up on himself and wishing away his fluttering heart.

* * *

**Imaginarygriffin:** So how was that? Good, I hope. Please review! 3 See you all next chapter!


	7. Back Story

**Imaginarygriffin:** Hello! Welcome back! So I finally came up with Myelin's back story, how he became Myelin. I hope it isn't too boring.

Bunny makes an enterance! well... kind of. XD

**Warnings:** Murder, mentions of rape... you don't get any juicy details until I'm ready to unleash them! X3

I DONT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS... Just saying.

* * *

**Many hundreds ofyears ago… Myelin's last day of life**

Myelin sat quietly waiting patiently for her little brother to finish playing with his friend. She sat reading from her bible that she had just gotten for her birthday. She had read the book several times already, but another time would never hurt. She would have to read it much more to become a grade school teacher at the local elementary school. It was her dream to work with children.

"Haha! Myelin! Myelin, look!" Her brother called from a branch in a tree. She looked over to the rambunctious boy.

"Oh my! Jonathan Millar, you get down from there! It's not safe! And I think it's time to get going, the sun is going down."

"Oh, come on! Just a few more minutes! Pleeeease?" He stood up, and walked along the thick branch. He took large uncaring steps, pacing back and forth from the trunk of the tree. Every step he made caused Myelin to worry more and more.

"Fine, but you get down from-" Her brother jumped down from the tree into a large pile of red and yellow leaves, "Oh no! Jonathan!" she quickly placed her bible down on the bench, then ran to his side.

He giggled at the alarm he caused his sister to feel, "Hahaha, gosh Myelin, You worry too much."

She huffed slightly, "I worry for a reason Jonathan."

"Yeah, Yeah." He said, standing up and brushing himself off, then ran over to his friend, "Haha did you see that! She was too worried." She smiled a bit, watching her precious brother and his friend as they once more started throwing a ball, and catching it.

She walked back slowly to the bench she had been sitting on, and picked up her bible. She sat and read a few more pages until the setting sun made it difficult to read. She once again shut it closed, this time placing it in her basket. A man came by to light the street lamps, one by one, "good evening," She said politely, and she got a nod in response. He must be in a bad mood, she thought to herself. She watched her brother for a while, with a light smile on her face. Pretty soon the sun had set completely, "Jonathan, Let us be getting home. Mother must be getting worried." She called out.

"Already!" Jonathan said, running over to her with his friend.

"Yes, and you must be getting home as well," she turned her attention to the other boy.

"I don't want to go home," The other boy noted.

"Come now, we'll walk you home." She said, putting her arms around the boys' shoulders and pushing them gently in the direction of their homes. They walked slowly, talking about their plans for tomorrow, and homework they had finished.

When they finally reached the boy's house, they found his mother standing out front with a worried look on her face, "There you are! I was worried sick about you! Where have you been young man?"

"I was playing with Jonathan, mum. Don't worry, Myelin was watching over us."

"The Miller's children?" She looked up at them, "My, My, Look at you all grown up, Myelin! The last time I saw you was when you were just a babe."

"It's good to make your acquaintance!" She curtsied slightly.

"Ah~! You all must be getting home, now. Do tell your mother, hello."

"I will. Goodbye now." Myelin guided her brother down the street, "It was nice to meet Nickolas' mother, was it not?"

"Mhmm, I hear she gets mad fairly often though."

"And, who'd you hear that from? Nickolas himself?"

"Haha, yep." He turned to face his sister, and walked backward, "Guess what else I heard!" he had a mischievous smile on, as he looked into her reddish-brown eyes.

"What is that?"

"I heard that Nathaniel Jones is coming by this Saturday for dinner."

"Oh no! I knew it."

"What? Do you not find him attractive?"

"I do not! Every other girl wants to be betrothed to him. Every girl, but me."

"Calm down. It is only dinner, is it not?" He looked around the street, "Oh hey! Want to take a short-cut? I found it the other day."

"A short cut? I suppose!" She let Jonathan lead her down an alley. "And yes, it is only dinner, but what if he asks for my hand? What should I do?" as they continued to walk, Myelin could make out the figure of a man nearby, but Jonathan took no notice to his surroundings.

"If he asks for your hand, you should take it. He's a nice guy, I think," bumping into the man, "Oh, I am so sorry, sir."

The man stood still for a minute, "Sorry? Sorry?" He sound angry, and Myelin became a bit nervous, "You think you can get away with just a Sorry?"

Myelin pulled her brother back, standing between the man and her brother, "Can you let it slide just once, sir? He really did not mean to bump into you!"

The man laughed a bit, and then licked his lips, "I'll make him pay." The man said, pulling out a knife, taking a step closer to the siblings, "come here little boy." Myelin's eyes widened in fear.

"Jonathan, do exactly as I say. Run, Run home, and do not look back. Understand?"

"Myelin I-"

"Just go! Now" she watched as her brother began to run down the alley. The man wasn't going to let his prey get away, and stared to run after him. Myelin dropped her basket, her bible and a few apples tumbling out, as she jumped onto the man. She wasn't going to allow her brother to come to any harm.

"Why, you little-" he yelled as they both hit the ground, he twisted and grabbed at Myelin. Finally, he grabbed ahold of her long brown hair, "I guess, You will serve as his replacement!" he said roughly as she yelped in pain. He took the knife and shoved it into her abdomen, her eyes widened. He pulled out the knife and stabbed her again and again until her body went limp. The tears falling from her eyes stopped, after her last breath. The angry man laughed lowly, and then stroked her cheek, "You are a looker aren't you," and then proceeded to rip her dress off, and then violated her body.

When the man finished with her, he picked her body up, and headed for the forest. He let her body drop to the ground. He needed to hide her body. Not being able to dig deep enough, he resorted to tossing her body in the pond. The boy was still out there, and would be able to identify him, so he decided to trek to the next town over.

Myelin awoke next to the pond she and her brother would come to swim, "What? How.. How did I get here? Oh no! Jonathan!" She picked herself up, and ran all the way back to her house, looking out for that man. She needed to get home, to make sure her brother made it back alive.

She slowed to a stop in the door way, taking heavy breaths. She heard her brother trying to explain what happened while sobbing, "She's… in duh alley, un She told me to run, I did'n know whad else to do, so I ran."

"Hey," Myelin said, "It's alright, I'm okay!"

"Oh my goodness!" She saw her mother bring her hand over her mouth.

"Hello, mother. I'm sorry I made you worry." She explained.

Her father spoke up, grabbing a lamp and his ax, "Where is she, Jonathan?"

"I'll take you there!"

"Father? I'm right he-" she tried, her brother running through her, followed by her father, "Ah! What? What.. Mother? Mama?" She tried in vain to catch her attention, she watched sadly as her mother broke down in tears with worry, "Why can't you see me? Mother! I'm right here!" Myelin began to cry, she felt so alone, why couldn't they see her?

She walked out of the house, looking up at the moon, and heard its voice.

* * *

**100 years later**

Myelin, had more or less gotten over the fact that she had died. Her father and brother tracked her blood all the way to the pond, but they never found her body. At her funeral, the entire town had shown up. Nathaniel looked absolutely heart broken. She'd always lied to herself that she didn't like him. But, she was quite fond of the man.

She stayed in her hometown, watching over the children that lived there. The town had gotten a reputation of having a sort of guardian angel. She would protect the children anyway that she knew how. At one point, a little girl by the name of Elizabeth, was going to be beaten by her drunken father. Elizabeth wished and wished that her father would stop drinking and beating her and her mother.

Myelin answered her prayers. The only way to help was to enter the golden-eyed man and trade a part of herself with the ugly part of his soul. Afterwards, she found she could easily control the new part of herself, It wanted control, but she would never let it.

Soon after this incident, she met Sandman. She loved the little man, he was very fascinating. She told Sandy, what she had done; He had a look of shock when he heard. He'd never heard of a spirit that could trade partial parts of their soul. He quickly became worried that Myelin would continue to trade her soul away until she would no longer be able to control the bad souls within her.

"I know what I'm doing Sandy, you don't need to worry. I don't like when people worry over me." She would always say.

A few months after sandy found out about her abilities, she found out about another man who was preying on children. He was a teacher, who raped a few of his students after school. It broke Myelin's heart. She knew he would continue to take advantage of his students if she did nothing. She slipped into the man and gave a part of herself in exchange for the terrible part of him.

She again thought nothing of the trade. She easily controlled both the souls inside of her. In a few years, she traded a part of herself, in exchange for a part of a man and wife who tortured various animals, and almost tortured their own son to death. She traded a part to take in the crazy part of a poor homeless man. She took in a part of a man who was suicidal, and gave him hope. She took in every person's problems, and kept the town from any incident. All the while she never noticed the parts of the men and women she took in were becoming their own identity. The identity became stronger and stronger after every trade. It was only a matter of time before the identity would fight Myelin to have control of the body they resided in.

She was walking through the forest near the town when it happened; it was a few minutes after Easter day. This was also the day she met Bunny. He was returning to the town, and he found her passed out next to the lake, "Oi, Sheila! Crikey, you right?" He asked shaking her form a few times. She slowly opened her eyes, and slowly sat up.

"I..I'm sorry.," She said before looking up at him, she smiled, "You must be the Easter Bunny. I-" Her eyes changed to a yellow and purple color as she cringed.

"You right, Sheila?" He repeated.

"I-" Her eyes returned to their reddish-brown color, "My name is Myelin. I'm sorry you have to see me in this state."

"Should I get help?"

"No… I'll be fine. Did you see the man that came this way…one with the child?"

"Yeah, they went that way." He pointed.

"I.. I need to get to them. Will.. will you help me?"

"Uhhh.. sure."

Bunny picked her up and ran towards the direction he had seen the man go, "What's so important?"

"He's… He's going to kill her."

That was the last thing he had expected her to say. He quickened his pace, now knowing that every second was important. She was having a difficult time keeping the identity in control, if she added another part to it; she might not be able to control it. But at this moment the child was more important to her. Bunny slowed to a stop, placing myelin on her feet. She ran over to the child, who was bound to a tree. The man carried an ax, slowly he raised the tool up, ready to bring it down on the child. Myelin flew into the man. The ax stopped an inch away from his crying child, suddenly the man himself began to sob, "Alexis, I'm so sorry." He dropped the ax to the side, and untied his daughter, bringing her into a hug, "Please, please forgive me."

Bunny watched in amazement, then Myelin came out from the man's body. She barely had control over herself. She shook, the only thing holding back the identity was her will power at this point, but that was fading quickly, "Bunny…Thank you. I- I can't hold on much longer. Bunny… please," A tear ran down her check, "Tell Sandman, tell him He was right, and that I'm sorry." She closed her teary eyes, finally letting go of control.

"Oi! What's bloody going on?" He reached out to her but paused as a dark shadow surrounded her form.

A dark shadow swirled around Myelin's body, as it began its transformation. A deep dark chuckle left the form, "Finally! Hahaha.. I finally have control!" The shadow vanished to reveal a man with glossy black hair, one eye was golden, and the other was purple. Bunny was beyond stunned at the transformation that took place before him, "Ahahaha, what is that look for, cutie pie?"

"Hey! Now, don't go calling me cute."

"Ahh.. Who cares.. I'm out of here." He fell into the ground, finding his dimension. He looked around, there was nothing. He began to walk, he walk for a long while, for hours, or maybe even for days, "heehee… Haha.. Hahahaha… What is this place? Haha.." He continued laughing, he laughed and started to spin around until he noticed there was no shadow beneath him, "No shadows? Interesting. AAhhhh.. I hate those Pigeons! The Pigeons stole the shadows, the shadows, the shaaaadows were stolen…. Hahaha"

**Present day**

Jack slowly opened his eyes. He was rather surprised that he had fallen asleep. But Myelin's eyes staring back into his surprised him more. Jack sat up quickly, his legs pushing him away from the now laughing man. Myelin had his arms folded resting against the mattress. His chin now sat on one of his arms, "Good morning sunshine!"

"Ummm… Thanks? You… You aren't angry anymore?"

"Hmm?" Myelin tilted his head to the side, "Angry? Haha, Why would I be angry?"

"Well, I-"

"Wanna play a game?" The chaos spirit climbed up and sat on the bed across from Jack.

"Play a game? What kind of game?" He eyed the man suspiciously.

"This one!" Myelin jumped up and jumped again, "HAhahaha!" he continued jumping on the bed. Jack watched Myelin in slight amusement, and slowly a smile spread across his face, "Come on Jack!" Myelin stopped and grabbed Jack hands, lifting Jack to his feet, "You jump too! Hahaha!"

Jack jumped up experimentally, and decided to continue jumping with the other man. He wouldn't mind if Myelin acted this way every day.

"Hey, Jack!" Myelin picked up a pillow and tossed it to Jack, "Catch!" Jack caught the pillow with ease, while Myelin pick up a pillow for himself, "You know what to do next, right? Hahaha!" Myelin hit the top of Jack's head with the pillow.

"Hey!" Getting the idea, Jack began to fight back with his own pillow. Jack would hit Myelin, and then easily dodge the blows Myelin threw at him, and then hit him again. Jack started enjoying this game; he was smiling and laughing with Myelin. Myelin was getting frustrated that Jack was so good at this game. He tackled Jack down onto the bed making Jack loose grip of the pillow he held. Myelin straddled him, and then hit Jack with his pillow. Each blow he landed he yelled out gleefully, "I got you! I got you! I got you!"

"Hey! Hey, no fair!" Jack said bringing his arms up to protect his face with his eyes screwed shut. Suddenly, the pillow stopped hitting him. Jack looked up at Myelin, his hair covered his eyes, and his shoulders shook slightly. Jack looked confused, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Nnn.." tears came from under the hair blocking his eyes, and a weak voice Jack didn't recognized spoke out, "Help."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jack asked concerned, sitting up, and brushing away the hair in front of Myelin's eyes. Reddish-brown eyes looked up at Jack.

"I.. don't have long… Jack. Please! You have to help them. Help the-" The reddish-brown eyes returned to yellow and purple, the slightly deeper voice had returned, "Jack? What's wrong? You look concerned?" Jack wondered if it was possible Myelin didn't notice the change that just happened. Perhaps it'd be best to not tell Myelin about what had happened.

Jack faked a smile, "N-nothing. Nothing at all."

* * *

**Imaginarygriffin:** There you go... what do y'all think? Please review! 3


	8. Why Don't You Love Me?

**Imaginarygriffin:** Back with a new chapter! Hopefully the last chapter wasn't too confusing. Here is some fluff n stuff!

Warnings: Death... Gay stuff!

I DON'T OWN ROTG!

* * *

"Jack? What's wrong? You look concerned?"

Jack faked a smile, "N-nothing. Nothing at all."

"If it's nothing, then it's obviously something. Are you just afraid to tell me, my dear?" He asked as he brought his hand up to stroke Jack's cheek. Jack flinched slightly as Myelin's hand made contact, "What is it you're hiding from me?"

"I told you, it's nothing."

"Jack."

_'I love you.'_ Jack knitted his eyebrows as he remembered what the chaos spirit had told him the other day. He wished that scene would just leave from his memory, but it didn't seem like it would be as easy as he thought it would be to just forget.

"Jack," Myelin spoke grabbing the other's attention again, the chaos spirit's eyes sparkled slightly, "Do you know how to dance?"

"I-I've never danced before. I don't think-"

"If I teach you, will you dance with me? Come on, it's not too hard. I would teach you the basic Waltz box step. You're quick on your feet too so you'd most likely learn it quickly." At this moment he wanted nothing more than to dance with his angel, perhaps after they danced Jack would finally love him, "Please?"

"I-I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Jack looked to the side.

He looked back at Myelin, whose eyes had widened, sparkling brightly, "Really!? Oh, Jack~!" he exclaimed bringing Jack into a hug, and burying his face in Jack's chest, "I'm so happy!" Myelin waited for a little while until he let his angel go, he was a bit disappointed that Jack didn't return the embrace, "Come on," He said excitedly, crawling off of Jack's lap, and pulling him off the bed toward the door. He had the door burst open, so he could continue to pull Jack out of the room to his throne room, "Stand here." Myelin turned to face Jack, "First, I have to teach you the close position. Place your left hand on my upper back, and I'll rest my right hand on your left shoulder."

Jack nervously did as he was told, "Like this?"

"Just like that, now keep your feet together," Myelin instructed taking Jack's free hand in his own, and then raised their arms as Jack closed the gap between his feet, "This is called the closed position, Darling."

Jack stiffly held Myelin in the closed position, not wanting to look into the other's eyes. Myelin didn't say anything; he just stood there looking into Jack's adverting eyes. He stared into those eyes until Jack looked back at him.

"It's important to look at your dance partner. And stop being so stiff, would you? You need to relax your muscles just a little bit, don't relax too much, you will be my support as you lead,"

"W-What? I have to lead?" He asked letting go of Myelin.

Myelin frowned, "Naturally… Would you rather have the role of the woman?"

"I… No," Jack placed his hand back around Myelin right under his shoulder blade, keeping his arm firm.

"Keep your fingers together and cup your hand slightly. Your other hand will hold my hand gently. These free hands do not push or pull, the leading will be done with the arm around me."

Jack made slight modifications in how he held Myelin in the closed position, when Jack finally made all the right positions, Myelin spoke again, "Good. I'll teach you the steps first and we'll practice those, and then put them to the beat. Just keep in mind the beat will be boom-tick-tick, boom-tick-tic- and lean."

"lean?"

"Yes, you lean when you move forward so you don't 'pop the clutch'. Don't worry. by leaning you'll learn the movements more quickly, and our dance will be all the more graceful." Myelin smiled, "Now, move your left foot forward, and when you do that my right foot will move back." Jack moved his foot forward, "Good, now move your right foot to the side," Jack was now watching his feet as he moved them as instructed, much to Myelin's displeasure. He wanted Jack's eyes on nothing but him, "Then bring your left foot in to close, now your right foot goes back," Myelin instructed still wanting Jack's eyes to look at him, "And now your left foot goes out to the side, then bring your right foot in to close, and lean as you then start over bringing your left foot forward."

They practiced a couple more times, Myelin continued to instruct Jack, "To the side, close. Back, Side, close. Lean forward, side, close. Back, side, close. Very good Jack! Now look at me, remember to lead. Boom, tick, tick. Boom, tick, tick." Myelin was amazed just how quick a learner Jack was, Myelin stopped the dance, "There's just one problem, now."

"What's that?"

"We must get rid of that atrocious outfit you're wearing."

"Why? What wrong with it?"

"I think you should wear something more prince-like. No doubt you're color is blue, but not this drab blue, but a blue that match's your eyes. You deserve better apparel. You're such a beautiful person, but with the right clothes, you'd be dazzling." Myelin touched Jack's shoulder, causing a shadow to swirl around him.

"Ah! What.. What's going on?"

"It's nothing, dear. I'm just making you look like the prince you are." When the shadow finally dissipated Jack was dressed in a different outfit all together, His pants were now white, and he wore a bright blue tunic with silver accents, underneath the tunic was a dark blue shirt. He had a brown belt over the tunic to accent where his hips started. And around his neck was a dark blue cape, color matching the shirt under the tunic. The cape ended right at the height of the black boots that now adorned Jack's feet, "Jack! You look, absolutely stunning!"

Jack looked down at the clothes he now wore, he didn't know what to think, but he did know one thing. He hated the boots, not that he thought they didn't look good, in fact with the outfit, it looked quite nice. But, he didn't like how it felt on his feet. He wasn't one for shoes. He looked back up at Myelin who was now dressed in a similar manner, only his outfit was gray and black.

"Oh! There's one more thing missing." Myelin snapped his fingers and a silver princely crown appeared in his hand, "There we are," He walked up to Jack, and placed the crown upon his head, "Jack! You really do look like a prince," Jack blushed a little and looked away from Myelin, "Jack, look at me." Jack looked up into Myelin mismatched eyes, "Let's continue?"

Jack nodded, "Alright," Jack once more placed his hand on the other man's back, and brought his other arm up with Myelin's. He stepped forward, feeling like his feet were bound tightly. He really didn't like shoes at all. He ignored his feet's discomfort and continued, putting his right foot to the side. After he made it through the dance box a couple times, Myelin began to hum a tune, Jack assumed it was a song meant for waltzing or just dancing all fancy like to.

Eventually, Myelin's song ended, "Jack?"

"Hmm?" The dancing slowed to a stop. They stood there in closed position looking at one another.

"I want to know if you love me."

Jack's every thought stopped in that moment. How was he supposed to answer that question? What did he feel for the other spirit? It wasn't love, that was the one thing he did know. He didn't love Myelin, but he didn't hate him either. He supposed that would be the best answer he could give the other, "I… I don't," Was all he was able to get out.

Myelin looked heartbroken, tears coming to his eyes, "Why? Why don't you love me?"

"I think the proper question would be how do you expect me to love you when all you do is lie?"

"Oh! You do have a point there. But everything I've done is to make you love me. That's all I want from you, Jack. So please consider my offer to love me. I will give you my love in return. I've refrained from torturing you, among other things. You should be grateful."

"Why should I be grateful? You're keeping me here against my will, you've lied to me, and-"

"Forget about those petty little reasons Jack. How long does it really take to fall in love with someone? Really, Jack. You're testing my patience." Myelin was becoming a bit angry.

"You expect me to fall in love with you in just two days? Haha. Do you know anything about love?" Jack asked a bit amused.

"I know that I love you, Jack. And that's all I need to know," Jack widened his eyes, surprised at how blunt Myelin was being with him, "I talked with a friend of mine, he told me I shouldn't be forceful with you, but it's getting boring, Jack. I want to force myself on you, make you scream in delight and disgust, but really where's the fun in that? I had a better idea, I was just going to wait, and wait till you decided to make the first move, but I don't like waiting. So I decided on a different way to make you give yourself to me."

"Yeah, right. Whatever it is, it'll never happen."

"Never, huh? We'll see about that," A cruel smile spread across Myelin's face, "You have a week, Jack. One week to find something about me that you can cherish, to find a way to love me. If you fail, well, I have a way that will make you willingly give yourself to me without forcing myself on you."

"And what would that be?"

"Ah ah~!" Myelin said waving his finger, "Remember, I'm in charge here. I don't have to tell you if I don't want to. It'll be a surprise. But if you want to be happy, I do recommend you fall in love with me. Also, If there are any scenarios you'd like to go through, to make you love me, I'm always willing to go through them."

"What do you mean scenarios?"

"Like if you want to go on a romantic picnic, or ride a Ferris wheel. You know, things you would do during courting."

"You mean like go on a date?"

"If that's what you people now-a-days call it, then yes."

The sound of going on a date made Jack's belly do a flip, "I… I don't think I'm ready. And one week, one week is too little time."

"You think so? I could shorten the time, how does three days sound?"

"No! A week is better than that."

"Then don't complain. Besides, I do think you're ready, I think we've already started our courting."

"You do, huh?"

"Yes. You've already held me, I've sat on top of you, we've played together, and danced in each other's arms to a ballad of love." Everything suddenly made sense to Jack. Myelin was singing a declaration of love while they danced, which explained where the question came from.

"Th-That's what you were humming? Why would you hum that?" he asked backing away from Myelin with wide eyes.

"Because I thought it was appropriate." Myelin walked closer to Jack, Jack still backing up until his back hit a wall.

"Appropriate? It was hardly a-appropriate." Myelin placed his hand over Jack heart, staring at his chest. Jack began to wonder how he always got into situation like this when he was with Myelin. It was always him against the wall, cornered by Myelin. Myelin's hand slid up to Jack's shoulder, and then he leaned up against Jack's form

Myelin looked up into Jack's bright blue eyes briefly, saying, "I love you, Jack." He earned a slight gasp from the confession. Quickly leaning in, Myelin pressed his lips against Jack's with closed eyes. Jack's eyes widened even further as soft lips lightly caressed his chilled lips.

Without thinking, Jack firmly pushed Myelin away from him. Myelin easily caught his balance from the push; he looked up at Jack with an angry look. He rolled his eyes back before closing them, suppressing the need to rip Jack's clothing off.

Realizing what he'd just done could be the death of him, Jack just stood in fear, waiting for Myelin's next move. He flinched when Myelin began to chuckle darkly, and walked back up to him.

"HnnHnnHnn, Jack~!" Myelin grabbed Jack's chin roughly, forcing his head to look to the side. Myelin pulled down the collar of the tunic to reveal Jack's collar bones; he bit down softly on Jack's chilly flesh. Jack let out a small yelp, and tried to push Myelin away once again, but Myelin was prepared for it. Myelin didn't budge, "Shhhh, relax Jack. I won't take what I really want to take," he whispered against Jack's neck.

Jack wasn't convinced, "Let me go." He tried pushing Myelin's shoulder's once more to get the man away, but nothing happened. Myelin nudged his nose against Jack's neck, again shushing Jack. He felt so helpless, realizing he couldn't protect himself, he began to shake. Myelin smiled against Jack's skin, then flicked his tongue out, and licked up to right beneath Jack's ear. An unwanted shiver ran down Jack's spine, his grasp on Myelin's shoulders tightening, "Nngh... No, st-stop."

"Jack," he whispered sweetly, then took Jack's ear lobe in his mouth, causing another shiver to run down Jack's spine.

"Pl-Please, Please stop," Jack resorted to begging, tears developing at the edge of his closed eyes.

Myelin let Jack's ear go, and brought his hand up to Jack's cheek, "Look at me, Jack." He gently pushed Jack's head so he would face him, "Look at me," he repeated in a calm voice. Jack slowly opened his teary eyes, "Stop fighting it, Jack. Let go, and enjoy it. Besides, it's just you and me here. What are you afraid of, Jack? No one has to know."

"It doesn't matter. I don't want this."

"Heeheehee.. Look who's lying now. You can no longer use that as an excuse not to love me. Because, you, yourself, are a liar!" Myelin stated backing away from Jack, allowing Jack to fall, landing on his knees.

"I-I'm not!"

"Jack, you are lying. Everyone, man or woman, desires to be held, or to hold another person. It's our nature, Jack. In fact, it's the strongest instinct all creatures were designed with, the instinct to reproduce. Whether received from me or someone else, you desire, from the darkest part of your soul, to be touched. So, you might as well accept my love, Jack, because I'm the only one here."

Everything Myelin had said made complete sense; that explained why his body had enjoyed the intrusive touches. But it was Jack's mind, it screamed at him not to enjoy it, it didn't want anything Myelin had to offer, "I… I can't, Myelin, I don't want to love you."

There was complete silence. Jack looked up at Myelin, who was looking at him in utter unbelief. The hurt look on Myelin's face vanished into an unfeeling expression, "You have one week, Jack. I hope for your sake that you come to your senses." He looked toward the room that held four frightened and crying children then vanished into his shadow.

The chaos spirit appeared in the house of a drunken man. Myelin was in a particularly bad mood, and toying with humans always seemed to lift his spirits. The man had three more full bottles on the counter, "Drink those bottles, go on. Drink them." The man grabbed the remaining bottles and sat down on a couch. He opened them and quickly started chugging the hard liquid inside. Whatever the man was fuming about wasn't going to be resolved by drinking, but Myelin knew that. A woman came in and started yelling at the man, "Hmmm, So that's what your problem is. Hit her." The drunken man got up and yelled nonsense at the woman and then punched her. The woman landed roughly on the ground, then looked up in horror at her attacker, "Get on her. Put your hands around her neck; now, squeeze the life out of her."

The man strangled the woman beneath him. She gasped for air and tried to rip the man's hand off of her. Failing, she started weakly kicking at the man. Myelin watched in fascination. The woman was losing the ability to even think about anything anymore, she gasped and gasped for air, within a couple of minutes she passed out from lack of oxygen, "Keep your grip, she's not gone yet." A few minutes later the man let go of the woman's neck, "Oh no! What have you done? Your life is now ruined. HAhahahahahahahaa!" The man, slowly realizing what he had done, backed away from the woman's limp body, tears falling from his swollen eyes, "Why are human's so easy to manipulate? Hahaha! Look at you! So pathetic. What will you do next?" the man went back to the couch and sat watching the woman's body, "Interesting choice, you're not much of a thinker are ya? I could tell you what I would do, but what fun would that be? Haha."

"Shit, shit, shit, shit. What have I done?"

"You killed her. Was she important to you? Get over the shock,and tell me how will you attempt to hide her body? Will you be able to hide it? You could always leave her there and run to another country," The man buried his face in his hands, tears streaming down his face, Myelin sighed, "You're boring… just like everyone else."

Myelin dropped into his shadow reappearing in a small town in Japan. A wicked smile on his face as he talked to a young girl, "Hmmm, adventuring are you? I wonder what's over there." She ran over to the bush, crawling through it, not seeing the hive on the other side. She stopped in front of the hive, horrified at the Giant Hornet nest (A.N. Those would be Japanese Giant Hornets! Dx), "You know what those are, don't you? I wonder what will happen if I just..." He kicked the hive a few times, watching as the hornets came out. He watched in excitement as the girl ran as fast as she could, screaming in terror. The hornets soon swarmed around her, each and every one stinging her, her screams persisted through the attack, "My~! You have some lungs! Tell me, did it hurt? Do you know you're going to die?"

He observed her last moments of life in fascination. Watching a few people die always made him feel better, "Your death was beautiful little one." He watched as people went to get help for the already lost soul, "Boring. Boring. Boring." He complained dripping down into his shadow once more, and then appearing behind Pitch, "Piiitch~! I need entertainment."

"Then go play with 'your' little Jackie~!" Pitch continued practicing control over his nightmare sand, ignoring the pest behind him. He was doing exactly as Myelin had instructed him to keep his palace Myelin free. The fact that the chaos spirit was in his palace now bothered Pitch to no end.

"Jack…" Myelin repeated somewhat sadly, causing pitch to stop his practicing to turn and look at Myelin, "Jack hates me…"

"Doesn't everyone hate you?" Pitch retorted, he loved seeing Myelin in agony over Jack.

Myelin chuckled, "How can you hate someone you don't know? I'm sure there are plenty people who like me. But it doesn't matter. I didn't come here to have you look down on me. Like I said, I need entertainment, so tonight you will go scare every child in the state of Florida."

"But, you said we were going to do this slowly-"

"I'm BORED, pitch! So, entertain me. No doubt this will get at least one of the guardians attention, they may come here looking for answers, deny anything and everything. Understood?"

Pitch hated how Myelin did everything on a whim, how he never stuck to a plan, he glared down at Myelin before he spat out his answer, "Perfectly."

* * *

**Imaginarygriffin:** Expect the other guardians in the next chapter.. Please review!


End file.
